Jeweled Keys Grace Elf and Man
by Lady Thealtuwen
Summary: Thealtuwen and Almárëa only know each other as a distant childhood memory. But, when each of their lives are put in peril, they must come together and keep the secret they bear unbroken. A bit of a Legomance. Please R&R!
1. Thealtuwen: Fortelling of Doomed Fate

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original Lord of the Rings characters that are present in this fanfic. This is written out of my own interest and I don't mean to insult JRR Tolkien's work. Thank you )

* * *

"Legolas!" Thealtuwen cried, sitting up in the misty twilight hours of the morning. Her chest rose and fell quickly, her breaths short and sharp. Closing her eyes and calming her worries, she let her feet touch the cool stone floors. Gliding towards one of the many open windows of her bedchamber, Thealtuwen thoughtfully surveyed the view of Rivendell.

The silence of the elvish town was serene. The other fair beings of the city were still in deep slumber. The rhythm and song of the rivers running throughout Rivendell seemed slower and quieter, like gentle breaths as if they too, were sleeping. Not a single bird graced the sky neither did their songs ring clear over the rooftops. A gentle fog hung over the haven, slightly blurring the landscape. Thealtuwen was the only being that had seemed to have a woken.

Letting the sweet smelling air fill her lungs, she closed her eyes as the breeze played amongst her wavy, ebony locks. Thealtuwen moved her hand towards her neck. There, she felt the smooth metal chain beneath her fingertips. Tracing the chain, her hands met the familiar touch of the pendant that hung around her neck. Thealtuwen smiled softly, her eyes still closed as she caressed the texture of the necklace. It gave Thealtuwen a sense of comfort and safety that it was there.

Theatluwen began to trace the shape of the ornament, taking care to feel the grooves, where each jewel was set in with care and where the face of the silver was smooth. The necklace seemed to resemble the likeness of a flower. It was set with white jewels and deep sapphires, resembling Thealtuwen's eyes. The blossom was surrounded by elvish designs unmistakably the stem and the leaves. It had a graceful twirl at the very bottom of it, where another sapphire was set.

Opening her eyes, Thealtuwen began to angle her small treasure in the sparkling young light of the slowly rising sun, beginning to overpower the soft mist. As the radiance reflected off the necklace, colorful designs danced upon Thealtuwen's fair features. She smiled, only for her happiness to fade once more into dismay. Her reoccurring nightmare had plagued her mind ever since she rode into Rivendell seeking refuge.

The visions of her escape from Mirkwood were always the same: vivid and fast paced, only to awake in a cold sweat and her face drenched in tears. In the midst of confusion and misunderstanding, she was forced to leave the one she loved behind as she fled, the feelings of urgency and fear of what may happen returning to her. Thealtuwen knew then and even now that she could not bear to be trapped in that impenetrable darkness again. To be kept in a steel cage and deprived from the sunlight and from the only wonderful thing she had found in her life of blind shadows: Mirkwood's young prince, Legolas. Thealtuwen sighed with sadness, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as the memory of her beloved crossed her thoughts. If she had not run the very moment she did, they would have left her in that prison to diminish for a crime she never committed.

The sun had fully risen into the jewel blue sky, dissolving the low hanging clouds and bathing the beautiful refuge with a golden glow. The rivers began to sing rhythmically as it turned the many bends and currents, running under the bridges and through other waterways. Somewhere in the forest, a bird serenaded another in a never-ending song. Thealtuwen could now see other elves kindly conversing with one another, seeming to glide across the grounds with ease, their robes and gowns flowing behind them.

Thealtuwen silently hummed a small melody to herself as she just stood, leaning against one of the many elegant stone pillars that surrounded her bedchamber. A figure, silently entered, yet she did not remain unnoticed. Having felt the presence in the room, Thealtuwen turned her head towards the entranceway. Arwen Undómiel stood in the doorframe, quietly observing her friend.

"Mae govannen, Galad." Thealtuwen said, her voice unnaturally quiet.

"As to you, Elen." Arwen answered, slowly approaching Thealtuwen, who had turned to once again watch the inhabitants of Rivendell go about their lives. "What seems to be upon your mind that seems to withdraw you from the day?" Arwen asked. Thealtuwen did not realize how long she had remained in her chambers.

"You know they will not have given up that easily." Thealtuwen said in a whisper, her gaze set upon a golden haired elf maiden who now sat beside the river, dipping her hand into the cool, sparkling water. "They are searching for me. Eventually they shall come here and take me away…to that cage they built for they're own." Thealtuwen said darkly. She said this as if it was meant to be. As if this was her fate, and it could not be changed.

"But you will not let them. My father will not let them." Arwen said, now across from Thealtuwen, but Thealtuwen did not meet Arwen's eyes.

"And what will Lord Elrond say? That I am innocent? Will they're King believe his word?" Thealtuwen said with a hint of exasperation, but she kept her voice calm. There was more to the subject that Thealtuwen wished to say, but knew that now was not the time.

"My father works in mysterious ways." Arwen said.

"Lord Elrond is wise. But what if his wisdom is not enough to bargain for my freedom?" Thealtuwen said her eyes filled with sadness. "I have suffered and endured enough to know that it shall take much more than council to change King Thranduil's mind." Thealtuwen whispered, meeting Arwen's gaze. "Enough talk of doomed fate. Let us enjoy what the day has left to offer and perhaps I shall tell you more tales of my past." Thealtuwen said with a soft smile.

Arms linked with one another's, they emerged into the brilliant sunlight. Soon, all thought of lost loves, sadness and crime was forgotten, replaced with light laughter, radiant smiles and talk of many bright memories. Thealtuwen all too soon forgot her worries and gave into the pleasant company of her dear friend. Tracing the outline of her precious trinket, Thealtuwen began to reminisce of younger days…in far off places…with a friend…of promises never to be broken.

Thealtuwen became silent and looked off into the distance, her thoughts traveling over the treetops, past the Misty Mountains, past many other lands to a realm of men, where fields of gold shimmered in the afternoon sun. Where highly prized horses and their straw haired lords pranced through the city. Where a young woman Thealtuwen would never forget, reminisced about the elf maiden that held the other half of their secret promise…of their oath that was never to be broken.


	2. Almárëa: My Heart Lies in the Mountains

**Note: **Here's the second chapter written by the second author, **Gondor Girl**. Hope you enjoy this chapter! please feel free to R&R as in the other chapters...

* * *

The sun lay low on the horizon, the fields were bare, and the moon was beginning to rise as Almárëa stood upon the edge of the hill. She was standing upon the hill of Edoras, the hill where her town, her life, rested. She stood outside the gates, outside the walls, outside the commotion of the city. She loved this spot, this moment, this time, this place, for it took her away, and brought her to a sense of complete peace.

Now as she stood, she gazed out o'er the fields, looking first east, then west, then to the south, where stood the mountains of white, the mountains of Gondor. She saw the mountains, the fields, the wide, vast, open spaces, and her heart flew. It soared across the fields to lands she had never heard, and across the mountains to lands she had never seen. Then it came to rest on a mountaintop, where she longed to be.

Almárëa looked down, then, for no real reason at all, and there she looked upon herself, a maiden, fair in face, but more fair in spirit and mind, but those were unknown to all save herself. She saw a girl, whose heart soared to the mountains, but whose feet would only willingly carry herself for a few feet, only just beyond the comfort of her walls. Yet she longed, with all earnest, to be free, to fly past the walls, up to the mountains, and beyond.

And there, nestled against her chest, was a necklace, something that she wore always, but never really knew about. It was said to be an elven jewel, and that was not hard to believe, for it was so beautiful that it could not be otherwise. The jewel was in the shape of a star, perhaps even the sun, but she knew not why. It had only a single small jewel, a sapphire, brilliant beyond words. It's light echoed through her veins, and she was comforted.

She desired just then to meet the makers of such a fine piece of work. She knew that they dwelled in Caras Galadhon, a name she knew, but never truly. The name was an echo to her, a sound that came from long ago, when her mother told her of her birth. She knew that she had been brought into the world in Lothlorien, in Caras Galadhon, but she knew not what the city was, nor where it was. She had never been, only her parents had remembered, and neither of them lived.

Now Almárëa looked back up, up and further upward, towards the mountains, where her heart still lay. Slowly, but surely, her heart began to float upward, then back down again, coming slowly, until at last it reached its owner, and rested in its place inside her. Now, she knew that she must come back to reality, but it was slow coming, for she had no willingness to return. But, finally, she turned her back on the mountains, and began to slowly move her feet back down the hill, to the gates of Edoras.


	3. Thealtuwen: With the Stars as my Witness

After watching the sky turn from a blood red, to deep velvet, Thealtuwen departed for her room. She was downhearted at the day turning to evening so quickly, but she returned to her bedchambers without a word. She sat upon her soft bed and began to gently brush her hair with her hands inslow, carefulstrokes. When she had finished her task she sighed.

Thealtuwen did not wish to give into the temptation of sleep, knowing what evil memories were in store. Visions a waiting only for her eyes to close to show themselves. Thealtuwen's eyes fluttered and they seemed to grow heavier but she resisted. The gentle rustle of the wind in the trees outside startled her.

"_Elen_?" A voice called from the entranceway. Thealtuwen turned around in fear, only to be calmed by the sight of Arwen's familiar face. Catching her breath,she placed a hand to her chest, taming her heartbeat.

"What is it, _Galad_?" Thealtuwen asked, forcing a smile

"My father requests your presence." Arwen said in a wavering voice. Thealtuwen raised a slender brow. Arwen's eyes, which were wide and frightful, were downward cast. Standing,she slowly made her way to Arwen's side. She was surprised when tears began to cascade down Arwen's face. Before Thealtuwen could utter a word of comfort, Arwen's arms were flung around Thealtuwen's neck, her face buried in the curve of Thealtuwen's shoulder. She could feel hot tears wetting her skin and she could hear Arwen's muffled cries. Thealtuwen raised her hand and tenderly began to stroke Arwen's hair.

"_Mellon nin_, why do you weep? Only moments ago you were filled with laughter." Thealtuwen said worriedly, wrapping her opposing arm around Arwen's shaking figure. Arwen silently gazed up into Thealtuwen's eyes. The look on her face made a short gasp escape Thealtuwen's lips. Arwen gently touched Thealtuwen's face with her slender hand, moving upward towards her hairline. There she began to trace the outline of Thealtuwen's face. Silently, Arwen took her hand and lead Thealtuwen to Lord Elrond's study.

Arwen's sudden outburst made Thealtuwen worried. She crossed the threshold of the narrow entranceway to Elrond's private library. Thealtuwen was so deep in thought, that she only noticed she was alone halfway down the long hallway. Thealtuwen turned round to see Arwen's sole silhouette standing in the archway. Thealtuwen outstretched her hand, so that Arwen may follow her, but she only shook her head.

"My father requests you to enter…alone." Arwen's voice was quiet as she uttered the word 'alone'. Thealtuwen watched Arwen as she faded from the frame of the doorway and out of sight. Thealtuwen turned forward, towards the second entrance. As she traveled through, the low, narrow hallway became an open library. The ceiling was no more, replaced with the endless night sky. Framing the large room were trees, their boughs draping over the walls like graceful arms.

The marble floors echoed Thealtuwen's footsteps. Many pillars rose up to meet the trees, ending in flowing, elvish designs, showingthe many fair buildings and forested areas of Rivendell. All around the vast room were small sets of stairs, each leading to small terraces with open artful archways, acting as a singular reading area with a table and chair. Lying upon them, were maps of Middle-Earth and her realms, books, looking glasses and globes.

Rising up in front of Thealtuwen, was a grand, winding staircase, leading to another open level, where there were what seemed to be millions of shelves of books. Thealtuwen climbed the staircase and wandered throughout the large bookcases. She took a manuscript and slid it from its place upon the shelf. Opening it with great care, the delicate, aging pages showed many drawings of weapons and stories of warfare. Thealtuwen replaced it and continued to gaze in awe at what she beheld. Never had she set foot in a place such as this in her life.

"Come closer, _hún nín_." A voice echoed. Thealtuwen followed the trail from whence the voice came. She came to a balcony, with a table, and two seats. In one, sat Lord Elrond. Thealtuwen crossed the entranceway and bowed her head graciously.

"Lord Elrond, I come summoned by Lady Arwen. What is your bidding?" Thealtuwen did not raise her eyes. There was a long silence, where Thealtuwen felt Elrond's eyes boring into her.

"Please, no formalities." He finally spoke, his voice deep and warm. Thealtuwen raised her eyes to meet Elrond's kind ones. "Indeed, I summoned you here this night. Come. Sit." Elrond gestured towards the second seat and Thealtuwen took it. Looking across the table at Elrond, he smiled warmly. But somewhere, in his gray eyes, Thealtuwen sensed a disturbance. Another long silence overcame the pair like a thick blanket. Before Thealtuwen could hold her tongue, the words spilled from her lips like a river that could not be stopped.

"Do not keep me from your reason why I am here. I know you summoned me in urgency and when you sent Arwen to retrieve me from my chambers, tears filled her eyes. I know this is no light matter. Please, excuse my being forward, Lord Elrond, but I must know." Thealtuwen was now pleading. Elrond's expression became dark and filled with the same emotion of Arwen's.

"I have seen them. I know you feel it as well, with these dreams you have. The Mirkwood elves draw ever closer. My forsight shows they seek to take you into their custody tomorrow night. You are no longer safe here. My trials of trying to give you freedom have failed." Elrond now leaned over the table. He took Thealtuwen's two hands in his and looked into her eyes. "You must run, leave here tonight." His stare was hard, yet not cold.

"But my lord, where shall I go?" Thealtuwen asked, the fear now evident in her voice. Where would she stay that was safe from harm? Elrond's eyes now shifted towards Thealtuwen's pendant.

"I have known of the secret you keep long before you arrived here. Go to the bearer of the other half. They shall help you. '_Seek the key that resembles the light that glows on the horizon in the east and west_'." Elrond spoke in a whisper. Thealtuwen looked down at her breast, where her necklace hung, glittering in the starlight.

"Travel to the realm of men? But I shall not go unnoticed. I am not even sure that I exist in the memory of the other holder." Thealtuwen said.

"They shall know and so shall you. The bond between you two is strong. It is enough so that you both may find each other, for I sense a disturbance upon the other half as well." Elrond's eyes now turned upward towards the sky. Thealtuwen followed his gaze, surveying the many bursts of light. Thealtuwen looked downward again, seeing Elrond's eyes fixed upon Thealtuwen.

"What is it that you shall have me do, my lord?" Thealtuwen asked in a voice lower than a whisper. She feared the answer and the tension only heightened as yet a third heavy silence overcame them. Elrond's voice came slowly, as if the words that he spoke next pained him.

"With the stars as my witness, I now set you upon the task to go into hiding and to find the second bearer of your key. Perhaps you two may be able to relieve each other of your troubles." A look of sadness crossed Elrond's eyes. "You are not to return till your name is erased of all crime…even if you never commit it." At this Elrond let go of Thealtuwen's hands. Her eyes soon filled with tears. Somehow she saw this coming, but what she would be leaving behind…

"But…Arwen…you…" Thealtuwen shook her head. "I cannot leave here. This is the only home that I've known. The only home that I remembered or loved." Closing her eyes, she could feel the same warm, wet sensation of a single tear when Arwen wept upon her shoulder.

"This is difficult I know for you and for my daughter. I shall miss you greatly. It shall not be the same knowing that you are gone. But if there is any hope of you returning you must leave." Elrond said with honesty. Thealtuwen nodded her head biting her tongue so hard she thought she tasted blood.

"I shall obey, my lord." Thealtuwen said, tears now cascading from her eyes like shining waterfalls. Standing, she fled the extravagant room into the night, toward her bedchamber. There, her cries came from her throat, choking her breaths. Thealtuwen collapsed on the hard stone floor of her chamber. _Why does this King of Mirkwood torment me so?_ Thealtuwen thought. There she lay with her tears becoming a pool of sadness beneath her…knowing that now, her nightmare had begun again.


End file.
